The Resonance of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Caesar Flickerman
Summary: Kyon is trapped in a closed space. Only this time, it's a key of survival as well as a key of getting out. As Kyon progresses in this closed space, he realizes that it's only hit or run and that the only way out is to stay alive. MY FIRST FANFIC.


**The Resonance of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**A fanfic by Caesar Flickerman**

GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!

I do not own the Matrix series or the Haruhi Suzumiya series. I am not the author of the Haruhi Suzumiya series, nor am any of the Wachowski brothers. Everything is purely fan-made and free to copy. I also do not produce or market Yushin Okami or his merchandise. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.

Rated T for intense blood/gore, violence, some sexuality and language.

**Prologue**

**resonance****: _a vibration of large amplitude in a mechanical or electrical system caused by a relatively small periodic stimulus of the same or nearly the same period as the natural vibration period of the system._**

"random"= dialect.

God, god, damn it… Wake up, Kyon, wake up. See, I had this awful dream last night. Not a nightmare, just… An awful dream. I was in the town, looking for some groceries to buy, and then BAM! There was an amassing crowd of… Duh, people. To make it worse… Let me just tell you the story. I was walking down the paved streets of Nishinomiya. It was a sunny day, a magnificent summer breeze of slight wind and imagination, on a lonely noon of September the 2nd that hung by a thread. It was a time of happiness and joy in a large, yet very crowded and popular, square. Shukugawa Park was a home of sakuras which welcomed people to their home. Children were outside playing whatever game you can name. A small group of people stood around a bearded, torn-up street performer who was flailing his right hand, strumming to a catchy beat behind a case that had a handful of money in there. Poor guy. Imagine, how would you feel if you were standing outside, waving your hands to a million people like they were going to greet you, but they all just went by you? Well guess what, I'm with you. I stood next to a gold Cupid fountain, in the center of all the buildings, waiting to spot it. No, not the group of friends I had that people consider weirdoes. See, the point was, I was GODDAMN HUNGRY.

Call me pathetic, but it's true. I was looking for a bakery or some sort of _minima^to _to stop by to get some ingredients. Circle to the right, nothing. Circle to the left, pop! Am I sure I just saw that? I circle to the left again. I lightly see it through a big crowd of people waiting for the world to come by, but I see… Haruhi's hairband! I was so lucky. It's just like picking a small green marble out of a bowl full of big blue ones. I was so excited, I just wanted to run and stuff some of her hair into my mouth. I started dashing toward her, but for some reason it seemed like there was a WALL of people standing in front of me. I just wanted to get to her very, very bad, because I knew that she holds the answer to nearly anything, even how far or where is the nearest bakery. I skipped past an old man, who was tugging along a young boy. As soon as I jumped over him, the young boy started to cry. The old man cursed at me. But let me tell this old man that I am not the person you should be messing with. Just as I passed about 20 or so people who were waiting to get into an art museum, I saw Haruhi cornering right into a narrow street that had some old, brown buildings surrounding it. I started to rush, zigzagging, turning, and twisting past the people. Now, hunger wasn't on my mind now anymore. It was the idea of trying to get to Haruhi myself, which was now occupying 95% of my brain. As I cornered into the gloomy, rusty street, I realized that the street went down into whatever sharp angle you can imagine. As I ran toward Haruhi in this smelly more-like-a-dump-street, I heard a voice call out. "Initiating TEMPLAR sequence," the voice said. It sounded kind of monotone and robotic, it was a female voice. I then realized it was Nagato!

Halfway in between my location and Haruhi's (which was about 20 or so meters) there was a blast that sent me flying backward another 200 meters. The smoke looked more like dust and was so thick; I couldn't see Haruhi or if I knew if she flew 200 meters forward. Out of the smoke, coming towards me, was a beauty with long blue hair carrying a knife. She swung her hair to the right about 5 feet. She looked about 17, but I couldn't remember her name. I mean, she looks EXTREMELY familiar, but I couldn't make out her face through the "dust" and I just couldn't remember her name. "Ready to die for Suzumiya-san, Kyon-kun?" She asked me. It-it was… It was Ryouko Asakura! That beautiful, exotic, innocent-looking and intelligent girl was actually a sadist that enjoys killing people and watching her victims die. Don't believe me? I almost got killed TWICE by her. TWICE! Also, another thing that was scary is how she stated the "-kun" after my "name". Weird, what caused her to do that? She jumped up about 15 feet, sending a mass of air beneath her, landing right in front of me in just a matter of seconds. She started to slash on me with her little combat knife of hers, which left me dazzled just by how athletic she is, but whenever she slashed to the right, left, diagonally, she never hit me. "TEMPLAR sequence complete. Ready for initiating." I heard Nagato's voice again. But what was this "TEMPLAR sequence?" I could ask Nagato anything right now, but for some reason my mouth kept my own mouth shut. Asakura knocked me over with the bottom of her knife, and I stumbled backward and fell. She then stabbed her knife into the ground, sending me flying 50 feet high, 20 meters long into the clear, blue skies. Halfway in between my flight, though, Asakura stabbed me in the chest, sending me free-falling down into the crowd, triggering a near-dust storm that was about a 20 feet radius from me. My back hurt more than the time Asakura stabbed me in the back, but that's another story. I jerked and twisted, violently, cursing in the pain and fear of being killed. But why were the people OK? I was confused. What kind of game was this?

My only priority right now was to get to my friend Haruhi, but this jerk sadist couldn't stop harassing me with her knives and TEMPLAR sequences. Asakura then got on top of me, unbuttoning my white polo, and then soon taking it off. Just when it looked like she was going to smooch all over me, she instead cut a circle on my chest. I screamed in pain and jerked in agony. Will I ever get out of this mess? She then proceeded to cut an asterisk in the circle she cut. I gritted my teeth, declining the pain that was offered to me by her. "S-s-s-stop…" I mumbled. The blood... poured slowly out of my chest onto the sidewalk like it was a disease that was trying to kill you. I-it was like making your heart stop and then ripping it out for the people to see. Then, although I heard it very faintly, I heard the cry of a cat and a little girl following it going "Come back, Shamisen!" She sounded like my sis… Or was it? Hunger returned to me as Asakura picked me up, forcing me to stand, and then knocking me to the sidewalk again. I looked up, I saw the sky still blue and happy, I looked down, I realized there was a bloody sidewalk with Asakura standing in the pile of blood she made from me earlier. It was like Heaven and Hell, you know. "You little baby," she growled. Just as Asakura was about to do more damage, a wall from an apartment building to the left of me was smashed. I saw a streak of purple hair and a glass reflection on the face as the figure flew out of the hole; it was no one other than Yuki Nagato! Yuki leaped on top of Asakura. Asakura then smashed Yuki's glasses, breaking a lens. "You pathetic little brat," Yuki stated to her in her monotone voice. "It's over." "What's over, Nagato-crap?" Asakura replied. Yuki froze for 2 seconds, then stated "TEMPLAR sequence initiated." Asakura's eyebrows shot up and her mouth opened to reveal a gasp. And with that, Yuki wrestled Asakura to the ground, sending hairs flying out of her scalp, forcing her to stand. Yuki then walked backward easily to stand on an isolated road. People would wonder how she was so strong, how she walked easily, how her voice was monotone. Well, let me tell you. She looks 15 but is actually only 3 years old. This is because she is an interface, a visually integrated entity, a self-proclaimed "alien". Can you say "automaton?" Good!

Asakura smiled and stood up, brushing the dust from her sweater. "Are you scared, Nagato? Am I the toughest bitch for you to handle?" Yuki smiled back, angrily though. Asakura then opened her eyes wide, like those of a cartoon character. Astroboy, maybe? "Huh? What's wrong, Nagato?" Nagato became even more angry, her lenses turning blood-red. "You've just been punked." She stated angrily (ironic, since Nagato almost never sounds angry) And then a Yushin Okami-style push kick was carried out by Nagato, knocking Asakura over into a dumpster. Shutting the dumpster that blocked Asakura's escape pleas, Yuki turned her head. "You are in the Resonance, Kyon. RUN AWAY." What was this."Wha- "GO!" Yuki interrupted me with a loud yell. I couldn't tell if that was a yell because she still said it in her monotone accent. I started to run. Looking back at the dumpster, all I saw was the dumpster shaking violently and sending blue and yellow sparks flying over the place as well as the dumpster. When it cooled down, all that was left was.. an incinerated dumpster.

'Nagato...' I thought to myself. I then saw someone on the street.. 2.. 3.. 10.. 30.. 100 people shaking without ease, with sparks flying all over themselves, eventually turning into big and stocky men with tuxedoes, black hair, and black sunglasses...The hell? They, however, were heading toward me. Why were they following me? I made a face that made me look innocent and scared. After all, I don't have any good meat inside of me... I had to run and see if they were close, but then I didn't look and I stumbled and fell on my face. This wasn't asphalt that people put on sidewalks, I was talking about. It was CONCRETE, and it hurt like hell was burning up in my face. So that I would try and move away, all I did was roll over to the left, but there was a car, a speeding momentum running toward me. I tried to get up, but it felt like I was in a straitjacket and I couldn't even move my arms and it felt as if I was carrying 200 pounds of weight. The car was driving... 15, 10, 5 meters. I remebered Asahina-san telling me that I shouldn't die the last time Asakura "almost" killed me. My thanatophobia was raging over me, like a megas dust cloud over a small, deserted city. I had no other choice but to close my eyes. Just as I felt the car pass above me, I opened my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor of my bedroom, bed sheets wet, bed sheets off, coated in pajamas, and no Shamisen on top of me. Damn, sis. What an awful dream was that; but I still needed to know one thing… What was this "Resonance"?'

Damn you, Nagato, here we go again.

**End of prologue**

Chapter 1 coming soon!

_Yeah, I know it didn't look like the Matrix. I wanted it to be a good, adventurous opening for my first fanfic._


End file.
